


[translation]在你走向光明的路上|on your way up to the light

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barricades, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 爱潘妮向老人扔了张纸条，她没有料到后果。
Relationships: Jean Valjean & Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 2





	[translation]在你走向光明的路上|on your way up to the light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on your way up to the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758280) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



****在你走向光明的路上** **

****o** ** ****n** ** **** ****your** ** **** ****way** ** **** ****up** ** **** ****to** ** **** ****the** ** **** ****light** ** ****[1]** **

ryfkah

冉阿让坐在战神广场的河堤上，琢磨着如何弄到去英国的护照。巴黎的气氛日益危险，花园里怪事频出，令他焦躁不安，然而，这种紧迫感还有余地，他还有一点时间规划。他的思绪断在这里，因为就在这时，一团纸砸到了他的脑袋。他展开纸团，只见上面用铅笔写的几个大字： ** **快搬家**** 。

他慌忙起身，却只瞥到一抹侧影——说是孩子太大，说是男人又小，穿着不起眼的土色衣服——越过栏杆，滑进了广场对面的水沟里。

冉阿让通常置身于猎物的角色，他缺乏猎犬的本能。话虽如此，狗急也会跳墙。他厌倦了作为猎物，厌倦了神秘和警告，厌倦了生活未经他同意就把他推向种种绝境；他不假思索地追了上去。

那人身材纤细，动作敏捷，但冉阿让对于他这个年纪的人来说，动作也很快。更何况，战神广场的草地因为昨晚的雨水泥泞不堪，冉阿让脚步坚实，他的猎物却没那个稳头，滑了个跟头。一眨眼的功夫，冉阿让就跪倒在地，扣住了一只沾满泥巴的手腕。

那张瞪着他的脸瘦骨嶙峋，还有一双大眼睛——是个野孩，这是他的第一反应，然后他意识到，还是个姑娘。“孩子，”他毫不客气地问道，“是谁付钱让你送这个的？”

“没有人，”女孩啐了一口。她挣扎着，试图挣脱，但他的手纹丝不动。

“那又为了什么？”

“我不喜欢您。”

“我印象中没见过你，”冉阿让说。“如果是我有哪里对不住你……”他停顿了一下，女孩已经放弃挣扎了，可肩膀却抖个不停，过了半晌他才意识到那是她在笑。“我说错了什么吗？”

“对您这种人来说，我们算的了什么，”女孩笑着说。“我父亲一眼就认出了您，但是您为什么要认出我们呢？对您这种人来说，我们什么都不是，现在，我们比那时还贱了！”

冉阿让不说话了。他一点儿也认不出她来，可他知道德纳第在这片地界阴魂不散。德纳第恨他，因为德纳第是那种憎恨全世界的人。

他有两个孩子，不是吗？两个衣冠楚楚的小姑娘，有玩具娃娃却不愿分享。如果这是德纳第的女儿——一定是德纳第的女儿——那么一切就明了了。

当真如此吗？德纳第当然希望抢他的钱，揭他的底，要他的命，兴许会三管齐下。可德纳第也最不愿意打草惊蛇。

“我想我认识你父亲，”他慢吞吞地说，“我知道他怨我，但你呢？”

“我说了，我不喜欢您。”

“你认识我，如果真的这么不喜欢我，就把你父亲带到我这儿来，他会处理的。”

“我父亲，我父亲！”女孩骂道。“我讨厌他。他几乎和您一样恼人。他索取，您付出，对我来说一样没用。您就是那种滥好心的天使，解救遭难的小姑娘，很好，然后您就离开，把苦难往脑后一丢，很好，反正对您来说无关紧要。您发了慈善，养大了女儿。现在您那姑娘什么都有，我什么都没了，为什么是这样呢，滥好心先生？”

冉阿让对此无言以对。从前，他也问过自己同样的问题，多年过去，他却忘了。“为何”往往行善甚少，“如何”则要实际得多。

他提醒自己，现下就是如何处置的问题——不是解答为何，而是如何，如何能帮助她？她出身贼窝，身上难以窥见任何光明。他不喜欢她，她所代表的危险令他局促不安。但她依旧是个可怜人。“孩子，你不是一无所有，”他说。

他松开了她的手腕，但她似乎没有注意到。她又笑了起来，他在苦役牢里听多了这种笑声；嗤笑这世道，亦如她父亲憎恨这世界。“如果我还有什么东西，那可是个大新闻！”

“你还有生命。”

“那个啊，”女孩说，“我看这条命就如同您看头发里的虱子一样。它发痒，它蠕动。您琢磨着，总有一天可以捏碎它。”

她猛地站起来，扭了扭脚踝，跑走了。不一会儿，她就会消失得无影无踪。

“等等！”冉阿让喊了一声，掏出钱包，扔到地上。金属交鸣的声音引得女孩猛一甩头。他完全不记得她的名字。“这是给你的，”他说，还是一向的不善言辞。这不能弥补她的苦命，几乎没有什么东西可以弥补的了；这也不能让他们冰释前嫌，可能只会更激怒她；但这也是他唯一能做的了。

他没有等着看她是否接受就转身走开了。

***

她差点没去捡那钱包。她站在那里，想着，他想收买我，但是我不接受；可一看到有人走过来，她立马把它捡起来了。她太饿了，没工夫让别人白捡便宜。

它在她的衬衫里叮当作响，亮出来无异于邀人来偷。这天降横财让她的选择突然间多到奢侈，她在面包店琳琅满目的街上徘徊，就在她目不暇接的时候，她瞅见了一个对理发师做鬼脸的熟悉面孔。

“嘿！”她眼看着他快要消失在人群中，大声喊道。“嘿！”她不愿意把这笔意外之财与父母分享，不，绝不是他们，但是她的弟弟最近并没有害她。“伽弗洛什！来，我们今天有吃的了！”

几分钟后，两人挨坐在一家面包店前的人行道上，对敢怒不敢言的店主视而不见。很明显，她以为这钱是偷的，但她不会叫警察来抓他们，因为她的地下室有大批武器。伽弗洛什选择了这家店，这种事情他门儿清。这孩子把自己想象成一个革命者。

“你从哪儿弄来这么一大笔钱？”他嘟囔着，塞了满嘴的奶油蛋卷。

“有个老好人，”爱潘妮漫不经心地说。你永远不知道伽弗洛什打的什么主意，他知道了什么，兴许就给什么人学去了。“还念叨了我半天！”

“没想到你会傻站那儿听。”

爱潘妮耸耸肩。

伽弗洛什没再深究。他总是乐于打破沉默，填补尴尬。“嗯，这年头的老家伙们真了不起嘞！”他故作成熟地评论道。大部分情况下起得是相反效果，这次也不例外，引得爱潘妮热切地望向他。“有一天，巴纳斯盯上了一个，结果落了个狗啃泥和一顿说教——好吧，一顿半说教，一篇真正的独白！那老兵一只手把他按在地上，预言十年后他垮了，驼了，皱了，没牙了，怪难看的，头发也白了。想想看，这样的 _巴纳斯！”_ 他笑了，奶油面包屑从他的嘴里飞了出来。“等我也老到长出了白胡子，非得好好给那些个花花公子们上上课，这就是我的全部要求！”

“然后呢？”爱潘妮问。事到如今，巴纳斯山进不进号子倒是和她没什么干系，但她想确认一下。

“哦，好吧，那老头把他放开后，又折回来把钱包留下了。这完全乱了套；那退伍军人的一顿教诲应该收钱才对，不是反过来。但那钱包巴纳斯也没揣多久，所以一切都很好.”

他向后一靠，双臂交叉放在脑后，洋洋得意的样子让人一眼就看出来钱包的去向了。“可怜虫！”爱潘妮也挺得意。巴纳斯山就该被人杀杀神气。“如果你也有钱，就不该让我付钱。”

“一个子儿都没，”伽弗洛什兴高采烈地承认，“我碰上了个八旬老翁，看上去是时候转转运了。”[2]

看着神气活现的伽弗洛什，爱潘妮的好心情再次一扫而空。“随便把钱扔给个老头子！你从哪儿学得这么傻的？”

“嗯，他也是个有趣的老头子，”伽弗洛什镇定自若地说，“这个好老头值得那个好老头的帮助。”

爱潘妮皱起眉头，看着自己的面包，捏起一块锋利的面包屑。“我跟你竟是一个娘生的！”她喃喃自语。“真怀疑有谁是捡的。”这不公平；如果他拥有的比她还少，心肠却这么好，那她只得认为她是个天生的魔鬼胚子了。

“啊，现在连你也不认我了！”

他对她做了个鬼脸，逗得她发笑；她内心的痛苦从来不会阻止她笑。“好像你在乎似的！你就差改叫德穆兰了[3]。”

“德穆兰？”伽弗洛什轻蔑地说，把最后一块奶油蛋卷塞进嘴里，跳起身。他挺起瘦小的胸脯，像个鸽子似的，两手叉腰。“我是丹东[4]！”

“你做梦！”

伽弗洛什掸掉胸前的面包渣，故意不理她。“好了，”他庄严地宣布，“我走了。谢谢你的食物，公民，当人民胜利的时候，你会被因此而铭记。”

爱潘妮掷了他一枚硬币。“别再浪费了，”她警告道，他灵巧地接住。“我喂的是你，不是半个巴黎的小混蛋。你要去玩具屋吗？”[5]

“更好的戏即将上演，”伽弗洛什说。“这个可怜老迈的国家要把她鼻子里的烂东西清理掉咯。打个大喷嚏，不用手帕捂！”他兴高采烈地向她挥了挥手，消失在人群中。

“哈，”爱潘妮看着他离开，“他倒是个大忙人！”她也该找点事做，但她吃得饱饱的，脑子一时转不动。她心想着也许她可以再去给马白夫老人的花园浇浇水，这是好姑娘心血来潮时会去干的事，马吕斯先生也会喜欢的。

但是紧接着第一个念头，第二个又浮现了出来：他一定会喜欢，不过喜欢的是那种衣着讲究、脸蛋甜美、十指不沾阳春水的姑娘。有些人做好事就像是狗熊跳舞，你知道那不自然，忍不住去找抽它的鞭子。

她猛地站起身。也许她会去河边散步——尽管今天似乎并不比前一天暖和，她知道，她只会转过身去，又打退堂鼓。也许她会回卜吕梅街去。虽然改变的可能性很小，但是在一些小事情上，爱潘妮仍然抱有希望。

***

那张纸条所起的作用比她想象的要大。冉阿让就此确定，他没有时间了。德纳第家的姑娘知道他住在哪里，如果她今天没有告诉她父亲，那也不能保证她明天就不会。他尽可能快地把珂赛特送到武人街；她苦恼而焦急地抗议，一次又一次地跑出去，“最后再看一眼”卜吕梅街的花园，但他想，这只是因为搬家的事太突然，她明天就会好的。

可当他看到吸墨纸上的字句，也就是她写给马吕斯的便条残稿，珂赛特的异常举止就都突然解释得通了。

他理解不了德纳第家那姑娘的动机，但至少知道她是谁了。她不会报警的。还有一线时间。他慌里慌张地回到卜吕梅街的房子那去，不知道是否会撞见珂赛特在卢森堡公园一见钟情的相好，也不知道万一真撞上了他要说些什么。是恶狠狠的“无赖，你怎么敢抢走我的孩子”？还是“好了，别哭了，我女儿没事”？也许“放弃吧，傻小子，永远别让我再见到你”好些？或者他什么也别说，就盯着男孩看，直到他面如死灰，从黑暗中这个瘆人的暗影身边跑开。那倒是解气。

这些都有可能，他只知道他必须去。

然而，当他听到从通往花园的小巷里传来的声音时，他发现自己没法再往前走了，至少现在不能。苦役犯是少数知道怎样潜伏的人，他把自己紧贴在墙上，等待着。

“马吕斯先生，是您吗？”

他大吃一惊；他认得那个声音。它一直萦绕在他心头，但他没想到现在会听到。

“是我，”一个声音有气无力地回答。

“马吕斯先生，”德纳第家的姑娘喊道，“您的那些朋友在麻厂街的街垒里等您。”话说得轻巧，却流露着丝丝盛意，暗含着一分可怖。他听到脚步声朝他跑过来。德纳第姑娘绕过街角，从他身边跑过。这是他第二次跟上她。

他们曲里拐弯地跑过好几条街，她一定是听到追逐的脚步，但是直到他们离开房子很远才转过身来。“如果你要的是钱，你——”

她打住了。“是你！”

他静静地站着。

“我还以为又是一个抢劫犯呢，”她说着，眼里展现出一种狂野的喜悦。她不安地动来动去，说话跟连珠炮似的。她很快活，快活到吓人。“好吧，您确实搬走了！很好，我很高兴。我再此谢谢您了。上次我太粗鲁了，不是吗？这不重要！如果您愿意的话，您马上就可以搬回来了——如果您愿意的话，明天。我还没告诉我父亲。但您今天不在还是太好了！一切都会好起来的。您找我干什么？”

现在他不必担心失去珂赛特了，脑子松懈下来。她看着他，歪着头，像只小麻雀，而他还在绞尽脑汁拼凑一个全景。她叫那男孩到街垒里去，还说他跟珂赛特明天搬回去也没有关系。

“您找我干什么？”女孩不耐烦地重复了一遍。“您帮了我一个大忙，想知道什么我都告诉您，但是我赶时间，得比他先到那儿——哦！”她掏出一个钱包，他过了一会儿才认出那是他的。她把它扔回给他，他机械性地接住了。“您还是把这个拿回去吧，”她说。“我想把它给我的弟弟妹妹，但是我见不着他们了。”

他终于明白过来了。“你想死，”他说，粗哑又扭曲——罪犯的口气。“你是想寻死，而且希望他也去死。”

女孩退后一步。是害怕他吗？她脸色变了，一点快活劲儿都没了。“那又怎么样？这不关您的事，滥好心先生！您和您女儿的生活会一切照旧，让我们去死吧！”

她把他内心深处的想法大声说了出来，让他想打她。一切都晾在阳光下了。他被推上了绝路。

他一言不发地掉头朝麻厂街的方向跑去。

“嘿！”爱潘妮喊道。“您上哪儿去？”但是他没有回答。她放弃了，只是追了上去，但她跑到气喘都很难跟上。一个这把年纪的人怎么跑得这么快？

她不知道自己为什么要追。他的确走的是她想去的方向，但是即使他朝的是相反的方向，她也会跟上去。是本能促使她去追——本能，还有他转过身时脸上那可怕的神情。那一刻，他可以说是杀气腾腾。她的灵魂认出来了，因而瑟瑟发抖，像是魔鬼能认出同类。

他挂着那副神情，去到哪里，去做什么，她一定要追查到底。她本以为她已经看清自己了，但那个眼神让她意识到，如果她能搞清楚这个，她就会了解到一些她自己还没搞明白的东西。

男人和女孩，好似被拴住了一般，穿过狭窄的街道。一会儿空荡荡，一会儿人挤人，一会儿又变得空荡荡。不时响起一声刺耳的枪声，然后是另一声回击。这个男人恍恍惚惚地穿越这一切，人多的时候，也没人挡他的路。爱潘妮就没那么幸运了，她是凭着紧追不舍的那股子执着硬挤过去的。当街上空无一人的时候，能听见她短促的脚步声在他长步的间隙中跳跃着。他们如梦似幻地穿过巴黎，爱潘妮突然意识到他们已经找到了蒙德都街，就在麻厂街的后面。她是打算去那里，但是她追的时候压根儿没看路。

街垒就在前方了。他们到了，而马吕斯先生坐在一根柱子上。他的脸在她看来比以前更俊美了，上面满是泪痕。

爱潘妮的心如刀割，但她又对自己说，从今以后，他再不会落泪了，我也不会。

老人径直站到马吕斯先生面前。爱潘妮跟在他后面。马吕斯先生目光呆滞，陷入深思，对一切都视而不见。当然了，他眼里从来看不到她，为什么也不会有什么改变。

“孩子，”老人说。他的声音和之前跟她说话时一样——奇怪、低沉、凶残，没有一丁点善意。“你为什么在这里？”

马吕斯吓了一跳，瞪着对方，脸变得煞白。“您——您——”

“为什么，”那人重复说，“你会在这里？这些人是你的朋友吗？你相信他们为之奋斗的事业吗？你为什么不和他们在一起？”

马吕斯咽了一口唾沫，站得稍微直了一些，爱潘妮看到他骄傲而不屈的样子，心潮澎湃。“如果您问我是不是他们中的一员，我不是。他们的事业不是我的。但是我的朋友在里面，我的生命对我来说已经没有用了——所以我在这里。我现在就去加入他们。

老人嘀咕了什么，抓住了马吕斯的肩头。他面容扭曲——是仇恨；她很清楚这种感情；她看着珂赛特在花园里微笑的时候她知道自己的脸也是一样扭曲；那姑娘什么都不缺！

“先生，您这是什么意思？”马吕斯困惑地叫道。

“你要抛弃你的生命——”

他的话被远处麻厂街上一个孩子的喊叫声打断了。“小心！”那声音叫道，令爱潘妮大吃一惊。

“那孩子，”当枪声在她耳边响起时，她茫然地说，“是我弟弟。”

她早该料到他会在这里，但他绝对不会料到她也在，更不可能知道她来这里的缘由。可如果他在这里，那她就得活下去。

但街垒里只能寻得死亡。

如果他继她之后还是死了呢？是不是就无所谓了？死人是不会记挂弟弟的。

她意识到两个男人都在盯着她，好像第一次见到她似的。老人伸出一只手，像是要阻止她，但她甩开他的手奔去麻厂街了。马吕斯先生要么跟上，要么留下。她选择了自己的命运。

现在她真的到了街垒里面，一切都乱了套。奔跑的人，叫喊的人，还有死掉的人。她的目光落在那个最小的身影上，挑衅地直面一个拿着刺刀的巨人，她向他跑去。她没有武器，她没有想到她会需要武器。

就在刺刀落下的同时，她把伽弗洛什推开了。紧接着，一声枪响，巨人倒下了。“嘿，你，”伽弗洛什说，还在为被像个孩子一样被拉来拉去愤愤不平，“你管好你自己的战场！”可是爱潘妮已经转过身去，看看子弹是从哪儿来的，如果她没拉开伽弗洛什的话，那子弹是救不了他的，但因为爱潘妮的举动，这发迟来的子弹到底是救了他们俩。原来是马吕斯先生。他终究还是进了街垒。

但他的情况不妙是，一个士兵瞄准了他，再过一会儿，马吕斯·彭眉胥先生的忧郁就将永远结束了。这是她心之所想，但现在看来，似乎并不是她心之所向——她搞不清，一团乱麻。她跑向那个士兵，但来不及了。

此时，另一个人影，一个白头发的大块头，从混乱中站了起来，一头扎进了士兵的身体里。枪走火了。马吕斯先生一声惊呼，爱潘妮和老人——就是他试图撞偏士兵的枪口的——都向他跑去。

战斗依旧激烈，可她只是模模糊糊地意识到这一点。马吕斯斜靠在墙上，上臂和肩膀浸满了血。他眨了眨眼睛，头晕目眩，惊讶于那伤口的位置。

老人站在马吕斯的另一边，正用手帕帮他包扎。他看着她说道：“他不必因此而死，但如果留下来，他别无选择。”

爱潘妮张开嘴，又合上了。

“我会尽我所能照应你弟弟，帮他熬过这关。”老人的声音刺耳而疲倦。“但是你——你必须把这位带回家给我女儿，趁着还有出路。”

她想对他喊，说她不会做这样的事。她选择了死亡，选择她和马吕斯一起死去，她长久以来好不容易才有过的快慰远景。她也为马吕斯选择了死亡。她可以重新选择。这个机会并没有消失。

与此同时，马吕斯透过浓密的睫毛，痛苦地紧盯着老人。“但这意味着什么呢？”他喃喃地说了第二遍，然后，“珂赛特……”

老人退缩了一下，脸上又浮现出爱潘妮认出来的那个表情。她不可能弄错了。

“好吧！”她咆哮着，像动物一样，她知道。这种痛苦难以想象；她想要朝这个老人脸上吐口水，他夺走了她死亡的权利。她走到马吕斯跟前，架住他的胳膊，他还在恍惚中。“走吧，马吕斯先生，”她苦涩地说。“您的生活在等着您，您的梦想也是，所以跟我一起走吧。”

他们跌跌撞撞地回到蒙德都街，老人挡在他们前面，没有人看见他们走。

直到他们回到大街上，爱潘妮才有功夫去想起他为什么把撵她送马吕斯回家，而不是自己送。他是来找马吕斯的。他为什么要留下来？

_***_

_有一个爱潘妮不知道的故事。如果她_ _知道_ _，她可能会理解。事情是这样的_ _：_ _从前有一个被自己的过去束缚着_ _的男人_ _。他_ _冲_ _进_ _失火_ _的大楼去救_ _两个_ _陌生人的孩子。_ _因为_ _他_ _一无所有_ _。在那场火灾中，他的过去烟消云散_ _；_ _他_ _重_ _获恩典_ _。_

***

带一个半昏迷的人在当局的眼皮子底下穿街越巷可不是件容易事。但任何一个街头流浪儿都知道该怎么掩人耳目。很快，他们就站在了武人街宅子的门口。

门开了一条缝，一个女人小心翼翼地从里面往外看。爱潘妮一度以为自己找错了地址，然后才认出这就是哪个和父女俩住在一起的结巴仆人。她只在卜吕梅街长时间守夜时瞥见过她一两次。

“求求您——”她急忙把脚塞进门缝，以防老妇关门。“把珂赛特叫来，快点！”

“珂赛特？”马吕斯咕哝着，闭上了眼睛，老妇人义正言辞：“珂赛特？你应该称呼她福施勒旺小姐！”

爱潘妮想尖叫。难道她还没有受够，竟轮到连下人也瞧她不起吗？“没有时间了！快去把她叫来！”

幸运的是，珂赛特出现了，爱潘妮无暇顾及谢天谢地这姑娘来的多么即使。“这是怎么了？”她问道，出现在女管家身后，然后倒抽一口冷气，用手捂住嘴。“马吕斯！”

“他受伤了，”爱潘妮粗声粗气地说，门突然打开了。“刚从街垒回来。”她拖着马吕斯向前走去。她想直接把他推到珂赛特的怀里——那不就是他梦寐以求的温柔乡么——可是珂赛特显得那么娇弱，仿佛在重压之下会直接趴下。“搭把手！”她的嘴不由自主地提出了要求。“告诉我带他去哪儿。”

珂赛特急忙走上前去帮忙，把马吕斯的另一只胳膊架在肩上。她没有趴下。“去我父亲的房间。图桑——快把门关上，免得被警察看见！不，等等——不，别关门，去找医生！赶紧！”

两个姑娘合力把马吕斯抱到床上。珂赛特跪在他身旁，撩开他额上的发丝。“绷带，”她喃喃地说，“已经浸透了，也许该换一下？但是如果医生来了，也许他应该——”

爱潘妮静静地往后退，可是还没等她碰到门，珂赛特就跳起来，抓住爱潘妮的手。“哦——我要发疯了！请你一定要告诉我这是怎么回事！”

珂赛特的手很软。如果她长过冻疮——爱潘妮知道她长过——也痊愈很久了。爱潘妮抽走自己的手，用粗糙的手掌握紧粗糙的手指，喃喃自语道：“我告诉过您，他在街垒。是在那里受的伤。但您最好告诉医生，他只是路过，被交火误伤的，否则他们会报警的。”

“裹伤口的手帕是我父亲的，”珂赛特说着，打了个半笑半哭的嗝。“这是他的手帕——不过是在街垒！爸爸怎么会在街垒里呢？”她突然有了一个想法，又伸手抓住爱潘妮的肩膀。“哦——别告诉我他死了！不，告诉我，告诉我真相——他死了吗？”

“他还活着。至少我最后一次见到他时还活着。”她不应该在这里，但她不知道该如何逃离。“他让我和您的——和彭眉胥先生一起回家。战斗很激烈。我不知道会发生什么。”

“但为什么呢？”珂赛特突然转身走开，又跪在马吕斯面前。“他什么都没跟我说就走了，”她扭过头说，“我怎么会不知道这些事情呢？这些我最爱的人们，我不知道——为什么他们在街上拼命，为什么他们建街垒，我什么都不知道！你觉得我们该给他洗洗吗？把血洗掉不会有什么坏处。我可以去拿储藏室的水桶来，我可以打一盆水来给他洗洗，如果你愿意留下来——”

这不公平——不公平到残酷。这世上竟然有人不知道爱潘妮所知道的事情。“您最好别要知道，”她发现自己的嘴动了。

“什么？”

“他们为什么要建街垒，为什么要在街上拼命，为什么要这样要那样。你现在的样子就很好，百灵鸟。”

珂赛特听到这名字抬起头来，目不转睛。爱潘妮转过身去。她想象的出她自己的脸是什么样子，她不想让珂赛特看见。“您说储藏室在走廊尽头？我去。”

一两分钟后，她带着水回来了。珂赛特抬起头来，眼里出现了之前未见的了然。“你就是那个人，不是吗？”

爱潘妮已经准备好了，等待着她们童年的回忆；她不知道她会说些什么。可是珂赛特说的确是：“在我们动身之前，是你在我们大门口。我托你给马吕斯捎的信。”

“啊，”爱潘妮说。“是的。”她把脸盆递给珂赛特，抱住双臂。“我没给他。”

珂赛特拿起脸盆，用布蘸了点水。

爱潘妮发想要的可不是这种反应。在珂赛特去查看马吕斯的时候，她继续说道：“我不送信给他，他就会去街垒。他也的确去了。你父亲知道了这事儿，也去了。马吕斯先生受了伤，得算在我头上。如果你父亲被杀了，那也是因为我。现在你算是知道点东西了。”

她满意而苦涩地想，不一会儿，珂赛特就会露出和她自己脸上如出一辙的丑陋表情；不一会儿，珂赛特就会尖叫着把她赶出去。

沉默了一刻接着一刻。最后，珂赛特低声问道，并没有看向她，“你愿意和我一起等我父亲回来吗？”

爱潘妮的声音未经她的同意便应了：“好的。”

***

第二天早上，老人回来了，浑身沾满了下水道的污泥。他的第一句话是对爱潘妮说的。“街垒垮了，”他说，听起来快累趴下了。“你弟弟在医院，我付了他的医疗费。他还有一线生机。机会不大。我很抱歉。”

爱潘妮盯着他。她设想过他留在街垒的各种理由，没有一个是他真的要把伽弗洛什从那里带出来，他为什么要这样做呢？自打他们出生以来，从没有人愿意为他们做过更多。

“你现在要去看他吗？”

爱潘妮转过身去。她不想看那孩子破碎的身体。“不管是死是活，”她粗鲁地说，“没有我他会过得更好。”

医生来到马吕斯身边，老人回到他的闺女身边，她没有理由再留在这里。在有人来及阻止她以前，她已经溜出了门，回到街上去了。

***

冉阿让背着孩子于下水道长途跋涉，遇到了一个男人。

“这只小鸟身上没有多少肉可吃啊！”那人说，冉阿让认出了德纳第。

他不想和他说话，可有些权利是不能争辩的，比如血亲。“这孩子没死，”冉阿让说着，把孩子抱到身前来，擦掉他脸上的污泥，这样德纳第在烛火中就能看清楚了。“你看看他好吗？我不认识他，但你可能认识。”

“你觉得能凭这领到赏钱？”德纳第眯着眼睛看了看他的儿子，直起身子，无所谓地耸耸肩。“你可够倒霉的！我是很了解这孩子，你一个子儿都得不到。”

有这种人。世上一些不公正的现象，其根源就在于这样一个事实：有这种人。冉阿让突然记起德纳第的女儿第一次见到他时对他说的话。当年，他无能为力，他誓言履行职责的对象是芳汀，但是，他不能忘记。那时候，他已经知道德纳第是哪种人了。冉阿让看得很清楚，却依然把孩子们留在了德纳第的阴影里，在黑暗中长大。

下水道之后是沙威，那天早晨剩下的时间同样光怪陆离。他回到家里，珂赛特喜极而泣，德纳第的女儿也离开了，他再也没见到她。

马吕斯后来告诉他们她叫爱潘妮。他住在她家隔壁，但对她并不怎么了解。当他提到她时，他和在街垒里时一样迷惑。

日复一日，周复一周。马吕斯痊愈了。沙威死了。德纳第的儿子挣扎在生死线上，既没有痊愈，也没有死去。马吕斯的外祖父和小两口和好了。他们计划了一场婚礼。冉阿让像破旧的墙纸一样，越来越暗淡于人们的视线中，他静静地制定了自己痛苦的计划。

珂赛特婚后第二天，也就是他向马吕斯坦白一切的那天，他回到武人街，发现爱潘妮·德纳第坐在门口的台阶上。

“您家姑娘结婚了，”她打招呼说。“我不会祝贺您的。您是各失败者，和我一样。您瞒不了我。”

对此，他想不出什么好说的。爱潘妮没有站起来，过了一会儿，冉阿让走上台阶，在她身旁坐下。

“我还是在他们结婚之后才来的好。离远点。我根本就不应该来，”她说，“但我必须知道一些事情。听着！您很清楚我当时要做什么。”

他微微颔首。

“那您为什么把马吕斯先生托付给我呢？我什么都干得出来，还有别的街垒。”

冉阿让耸耸肩，似乎她注定问不出一个他能回答的问题。

爱潘妮瞪着他。“我以为您是想让他死，但那又不可能。那天晚上您自己都不一定能活下去，而您绝不会丢下你家姑娘一个人，不可能！您知道我会把他带回家。我想知道的是，怎么会？我得知道您是怎么知道的！”

她坐在那里，等待着他的回答，紧握的拳头放在膝盖上——刻薄，苦涩，锋锐，像匕首在请求信任，荆刺在寻觅倾心。

珂赛特惹人喜爱，哪怕是冉阿让看到她的第一眼，在她还是个干瘪的小女孩的时候。他爱她，就像长时间屏住呼吸后张嘴吸气一样自然。

珂赛特有马吕斯了，她的生活会更丰富、更美好，远远超过他能给她的。知道了这一点，接下来的路再简单不过了，只要从一切中抽离出来，回归自我，走上通往终点的道路，安息。

但是这条容易的道路早已拒绝了他。他能做到更多，所以他必须去做。

“你现在住在哪里？”他突然问道，“还和你父亲在一起？”

“和他一起？”爱潘妮朝地上啐了一口唾沫。“除非您付钱给我。我到处转悠，就这样。”

“你认识这间公寓的，珂赛特在这儿住过，她不再需要它了，你住吧。”

_“什么_ _？_ _”_

“你住吧，”冉阿让重复道。

“您连我的名字都不知道！”

“我知道，爱潘妮·德纳第。”他把手伸进口袋，找到一把钥匙，递给她。

她盯着他看了很长时间，她眼睛睁得大大的，惊呆了；然后她眯起眼睛，看起来又很眼熟了。“有什么条件，滥好心先生？您想从我这里得到什么？”

“只要你住在这里，回来吃饭，回来过夜，不伤害任何人，包括你自己。除此之外，你可以随心所欲。”

“您的要求还真不多！”爱潘妮酸溜溜地说。她沉思了一会儿，皱着眉头看着她的手，他拿着钥匙的手还伸着。“听着，”她终于开口道，“还有一件事我必须知道，您那姑娘，这好理解，她不知道如何去恨。您就是这样教养她的，我以为您也是这样，但不是。我现在知道您是什么了。您和我一样。”

他点点头，没有否认，她看清了他，亦如他看清了她一样。

“先生，您为什么这么 _好心_ ？”她把这两个字眼咬得像是在诅咒。“您为什么要做这种事情？是谁在背后抽您的鞭子？”

他惊奇地发现他能回答这个问题，而且，他也想回答。“我一度以为是位主教，”他说。“在接下来的很长一段时间里，我以为是上帝。如今，我想，只是我自己。你可以理解吗？”

“不，”爱潘妮说，她几乎是叫出来的，“我什么也不懂！”

“你懂得足够了；你把马吕斯送回了家，”冉阿让说。

他小心翼翼地把备用钥匙放在她身边，站起来，走上楼梯，用自己的钥匙打开了前门，当他走进去的时候，他听见爱潘妮“哒哒”的脚步声，跟在身后。

【作者注】

标题是《Amy aka Spent Gladiator 1》的歌词。感谢Genarti校对！

【译注】

  * 歌词整句应该是：(Don't hurt anybody)on your way up to the light。可以说是全文的题眼。
  * 这段伽弗洛什提到的是原著里巴纳斯山想勒索白先生（冉阿让）不成反被对方拿住，还口头说教了半天，最后冉阿让劝他改邪归正并把钱包送给他的片段。伽弗洛什巴纳斯山绝不会悔改，于是又扒了那钱包，隔墙丢到了潦倒的马白夫家里，而此时除了书和生活用品已经一无所有的马白夫依旧拾金不昧，把钱交到了警察哨所……最终那笔钱因为三个平行端正的人太过正直，落得反而没解任何人的急。而马白夫也因为没有那6个金路易解燃眉之急，才在六月五号当掉最后一本书去了街垒……
  * 德穆兰：大革命时期著名记者和政治家，著有《自由法国》。
  * 乔治雅克·丹东：法国政治家、法国大革命领袖。18世纪法国大革命时期著名活动家，雅各宾派的主要领导人之一。和德穆兰关系密切，观点也类似。伽弗洛什喜欢丹东甚过德穆兰可能是因为丹东在台前，德穆兰更多是幕后，以及写书和发文章。但是德穆兰的演说又引发了占领巴士底狱，是导火索的作用，感觉和大悲里街垒的初期目标是一致的。此外，大悲中雨果并没有强调大革命因为内斗等原因导致最终被窃取果实，对雅各宾派的罗伯斯庇尔，丹东，德穆兰等都是赞扬的态度。所以，我怀疑伽弗洛什可能是只是觉得丹东形象威风名气又大……以上是火线恶补的，有错提醒我……
  * 玩具屋：伽弗洛什住在那里，是拿破仑时代留下的烂尾空心雕塑巨象。他还带着俩街上捡来的俩野孩，他并不认识的亲弟弟。原著里他们最后出现的段落是我最喜欢的段落之一，讲有产者带着儿子去一个大概是“野孩与狗不得进入”的公园看天鹅，父亲用小布尔乔亚的无病呻吟教育儿子，儿子吃饱了蛋糕，父亲要他用剩下的大块蛋糕喂天鹅，儿子舍不得，最终还是扔水里，饿了一天的兄弟俩在父子俩走后捞起蛋糕，哥哥给弟弟大的那块。




End file.
